


The Wolf Is At The Door Asking For Sugar

by ashurbadaktu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashurbadaktu/pseuds/ashurbadaktu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete fluff!  Derek visits Scott unexpectedly for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Is At The Door Asking For Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scerek Week (scerekweek.tumblr.com) for Day 1: Halloween.
> 
> Unbetaed

When Scott opened the door, plastic chainsaw hand swinging merrily up while he made the VRRROO VRROO noise with his mouth, he was expecting kids in costume. Maybe his mom. _Definitely_ a good chance of Stiles since they always did movie night on Halloween after the initial rush of tiny superheroes/pumpkins/ghouls. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure if he'd make it given how much trouble they'd gotten into lately, but he had been hoping.

Derek, on the other hand--

"Dude, I don't give out candy without a costume. Cardinal rule of House McCall."

Derek stared at him, almost uncomprehending for a moment before he took in the chainsaw, the belt straps, and the L-shaped scar written in what Scott would never admit was his mom's lipliner. Then, looking like it sort of pained him, he snorted out a laugh.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be the one asking for the sugar?"

Scott blinked, his jaw dropping in pure amazement at what could be nothing less than a _movie_ reference from _Derek Grumpwolf Hale_. He recovered a moment later as he spotted a group of kids heading up the walkway. Derek was 'good' enough to slip past him into the house, uninvited as usual, and it was only after dolling out candy to the first three kids that he realized that Derek's words had not only been a movie reference but… oddly… flirtatious?

He finished up with the kids and closed the door, leaving the massive orange pumpkin bowl on the front table as he headed for the living room to look for Derek. He was pleased to actually find him being a normal person, sitting on the couch and everything with his feet up on the coffee table like any other 20-something bumming about. The strange lack of tension relaxed him enough to plop down on the other side of the couch himself.

"So, uh… what… brings you by?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Scott frowned a little, because even for Halloween, this was a little surreal.

"You've always got a reason. Or something I'm supposed to be doing, or something I'm supposed to be not doing, or something you need me to be doing _right now_. So what is it?"

Derek nodded to that, like he was just taking it in, and leaned back into the couch as if he was thinking it over. Like this wasn't weird and out of character. It was a little unnerving, honestly. 

"Dude, you're freaking me out."

The other werewolf turned to look at him then, features set in 'distinctly unimpressed' mode. "So you get annoyed when I want something from you but you get freaked out when I _don't_ want anything from you?"

…when he said it like that, Scott felt a bit like a jerkass. Running the hand that wasn't stuck into a makeshift chainsaw through his hair, he tried to figure out how to put things politely.

"It's just… this is a little weird. I mean, are you okay?"

Derek spread his hands.

"I'm fine. Just… fine."

"I heard the ellipses in there. That says 'not fine'."

"When did you learn the word 'ellipses'?"

Scott gave him an eye roll on that one. "You do remember who my best friend is, don't you? I have picked up a _couple_ of big words."

Derek let out a huff at that, the grumpiness more normal and oddly comforting for Scott, before he grumbled out an answer. "There's no ellipses. I'm fine."

"Which is why you're here."

"Which is why I'm here, visiting… someone I know. On a holiday."

The jerkass feeling returned. As many times as he'd been frustrated by Derek's bizarre fixation at staying in his burnt out family home, he had to admit that it was probably the last place he'd ever want to be on Halloween. Maybe they were the kind of monsters that people playfully worried about on such a holiday, but even he knew that ghosts weren't always literal. He was suddenly really glad Derek wasn't there.

"Well," he said after a moment, the words building momentum as he gave up all pretense of trying to figure out what he was doing, "guests get candy even without a costume. House McCall amendment."

Scott didn't regret his decision one iota when Derek's expression turned surprised and then, grudgingly, happy. It had him pulling up one of the candy bags and passing it over without further ado as he grabbed the one he liked best for himself.

Except that Derek was side eyeing his bag.

Scott switched them after the third glance. He could deal with the Starburst/Mike&Ike bag if it meant he wasn't going to get the staring treatment.

"Didn't figure you for a chocolate lover."

"Didn't figure you for an Evil Dead fan."

"Well, that makes two of us," Scott pointed out with a little grin. "I didn't know you even _watched_ movies."

Derek snorted, more playful than disdainful, and rolled his eyes as he unwrapped a mini Snickers bar. "I could recite these movies word for word."

"Bullshit," Scott laughed, popping up from the couch as he searched the DVD rack for what he needed. Oh, he was so calling Derek on this.

"Formative college experience," Derek answered smoothly, shrugging his shoulders almost elegantly.

"You went to college?"

A little growl was in his voice when he answered that. "Yes, Scott, I went to college. I even graduated from college."

"With what?" Scott was starting to think he should ply Derek with chocolate more often. This was more than he'd gotten out of the older werewolf since they'd _met_. In _total_.

"A bachelors... in History."

"Really?"

Derek actually looked a little annoyed again. "You don't have to look so surprised."

Scott pulled the chainsaw off and tugged out one of the boxes of Mike&Ike's. "I'm not. Just kinda… there's all this stuff that you never talked about. It's like seeing your teacher out at the grocery store. It's weird the first time, to realize--"

"To realize I'm a person?"

Scott winced and shook his head. "I know you're a _person_ , man. More like… that there's more to you than just the whole werewolf thing. You don't really let it out much."

Derek didn't have a reply to that, which Scott could tell because he just grunted and tilted his head at the DVD player. Scott decided he could give him that one, though, as he got up and popped the movie into the old PS2 they used for a player. A few seconds later, he was plopped on the couch again, shifting his body over so that he had room for the candy bag. He hoped he wasn't crowding Derek, but Derek didn't seem to mind.

They got through the boat picture, and the strange blooming yellow rose place card, before the screen went dark and filled with grey smoke.

"Legend has it it was written by the dark ones. Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Roughly translated, the Book… of the Dead."

Scott looked from Derek to the screen and back again before letting out a laugh and settling into the couch a little further. Derek hadn't been kidding. He joined him on the next line.

"The book served as a… passageway to the evil worlds beyond," and Derek actually looked over at him teasingly as he screwed up some of the timing on the line. "It was written long ago… when the seas ran _red_ with blood."

Scott shivered a little. That line had always creeped him out a little, even if Stiles had pointed out a million times that it was just a red screen over a normal beach shot.

"It was this--" which was when Derek looked sideways at him, a tinge of concern in an otherwise teasing smirk that actually made him feel better. He looked like he might continue along, picking up as the movie continued, but Derek just let the smirk sit on his face.

"Point made?"

Scott let out a quick laugh.

"Yeah, man. Point made. Let's watch."

Except that they both knew the movie too well to just watch. Instead, it turned into an impromptu riffing session, with Scott occasionally giving Ash an inner monologue that more often than not had Derek letting out a snort of a laugh. Derek, oddly enough, had a penchant for quiet, deadpan comments during the occasional awkward silence or off-the-wall moment that almost had Scott falling off the couch at one point. By the time Annie Knowby was screaming out the incantation with her last breath, Scott was too giddy to be worried about Derek's behavior or much of anything else. Instead, he reached over into Derek's lap and took one of the little Milky-Way caramels from the bag. 

He was ripping it open and popping it in his mouth when he noticed that Derek had gone rather still, his nostrils flaring. Scott had spent enough time around him to know that that nostril flare this time was something other than irritation (he knew what _that_ looked like) but he was a little confused when he saw Derek's head twitch ever so lightly towards him. Still on a natural high from the laughter, he smirked over at Derek and leaned in a little closer.

A moment later, Derek's thumb was suddenly against his lips, pressing lightly before pulling back, a slight smudge of chocolate at the end of the digit. Scott couldn't have told you why afterwards, possibly just the lure of chocolate, but he dipped forward and flicked his tongue at the candy, the strange mix of milk chocolate and something else, something muskysaltyclean he couldn't define almost better than the straight chocolate itself.

And then his brain kicked in and reminded him that he'd just licked Derek Hale.

Scott's gaze shot up to try and gauge both how pissed Derek actually was so he could formulate a possible escape plan, and was more than a little surprised to find that Derek wasn't angry. His body was stock-still, his pupils dilated, his mouth just a little open but unmoving in what Scott had to call shock. When he breathed in, he discovered it was a little more than that.

Arousal.

Oh. Wow.

Scott swallowed audibly and tried to figure out an action plan. Unfortunately, it kept stalling on 'Derek got aroused by me licking his thumb' which was problematic, considering it was the first part of the plan. He breathed in again, only to discover that that was kind of a bad idea because the repeated evidence of Derek's arousal was making all kinds of very stupid reactions happen in him, the kind of reactions he had in the safety of his own bedroom usually where he could think about the way a certain triskellion tattoo looked on the shifting plane of muscle or how that stubble might feel on his cheek without the danger of getting shouted at for not _listening_ Scott pay _attention_ Scott because their relationship might have been awkward and occasionally shouty and usually kind of angry but Scott had _eyes_ and oh look, more problems because Derek wasn't shouting or growling or snapping at him right now.

He was sniffing. Which meant that Derek was going to smell something very similar to what Scott had smelled in 3, 2,--

To anyone else, the low growl that came from Derek's chest might sound like a Very Bad Thing, but Scott was a werewolf. Werewolves had a lot of growls and they all could mean very different things, but their ears were tuned to tell the difference, almost like a whole other language. To Scott's ears, that growl was a very _confusing_ thing because it wasn't an angry growl, it was--

Chocolate, hints of caramel, rough stubble against his chin and his cheek and hands in his hair, gripping and holding and a warm, firm mouth against his as the candy from the bags spilled all over the floor and now his own hands were in black cotton and solid muscle as his tongue slid against a sharpened canine that really shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did along with the long, low hum of that growl and the answering one coming from his own chest. They clashed at first, Derek trying to dominate, always trying to dominate, but soon enough Scott's hand was flat against his hip, the other curling at the back of his neck and it was more of a give and take, back and forth, _sliding_ and swaying and even a relieved-sounding little moan from Derek that made something in Scott feel warm (and a little bit amused). The whole thing had butterflies fluttering all over his own stomach. _Really turned on_ butterflies.

When they broke away from each other, Scott was proud to see Derek's lips were a bit kiss-bruised and happy to find that for once, his muscles looked relaxed. It made Scott grin, albeit a little crookedly, before nudging him with a light headbutt.

"What?"

"So does that make you Sheila or Linda?"

Derek stared at him incredulously for a moment before snorting out "Jenny."

"You played the video games too? Dude!"

That got a long-suffering look before Derek's arm swept up to his shoulder again, tugging him forward.

"Shut up, Scott."

And he could definitely shut up, because the perks were worth it. But he was still going to _think_ 'Hail to the King' anyway.


End file.
